leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Malzahar/Background
Lore Many men have gone mad beneath the glare of the Shurima sun, but it was during the night's chilling embrace that Malzahar relinquished his sanity. Malzahar was born a Seer, blessed with the gift of foresight. His talent, though unrefined, promised to be one of Runeterra's greatest boons, but destiny plotted him another course; his sensitivity to the roiling tides of fate allowed other, unwelcome things to tug at his subconscious mind. In his dreams, where the veil of separation is thinnest, a sinister thing beckoned. For some time, Malzahar was able to resist its prodding, but with each passing night the voice grew louder, or perhaps deeper, until he could withstand the call no more. He ventured into the desert without supplies, drawn by the lure of a specious charm. His destination: a lost civilization to the east, known to ancient texts as Icathia. Few believed such a place ever existed, and those who did were certain that the sands had long since devoured whatever remained. When Malzahar's cracked feet finally failed him, he found himself kneeling at the base of a bizarre crumbling obelisk. Beyond it lain the alien geometry of a ruined city and the giant decaying idols of dark and horrific gods. His eyes, seeing what others cannot, and what none should, were filled with the essence of the Void. His once shifting visions of the future were replaced with the immutable promise of Valoran beset by creatures of the Void. Standing alone, but not alone, amidst the echoing dunes, he noticed the familiar voice escape his own lips in a parched rasp, bearing three words whose weight trembled his knees: League of Legends. Now infused with the power of the void itself, Malzahar set off to the north to seek his fate. "The land may melt, the sea may swell, the sky may fall... but they will come!" Malzahar Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * * ;Joke * Development *''Malzahar was designed by Ezreal. Malzahar OriginalSkin old.jpg|Original Splash Art Malzahar ShadowPrinceSkin old.jpg|Previous Shadow Prince Malzahar Malzahar VizierSkin old.jpg|Previous Vizier Malzahar Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made in the sneak peek by ByronicHero: Summoners! This is a public service announcement regarding a shady looking fellow that may have made his way onto the Field of Justice. If you see a shrouded, floating man with a generally poor disposition, exercise caution… particularly if you see any dark, sinister portals or hideous creatures of the void milling about. This may be none other than Malzahar, Prophet of the Void, and he's probably not the type of bloke you want to run into on your way back to your stool from the men's room. On the other hand, if you like dark matter, bottomless pits, exoskeletal monsters, menacing sacrificial daggers, or moving without touching the ground, you may want to take a moment to let this gentleman know that you're a fan of his work. Look for Malzahar in the upcoming patch!Champion Sneak Peek: Malzahar, Prophet of the Void at LeagueofLegends.com Patch history would not finish casting if Malzahar died. * : ** Fixed a bug where it couldn't break with distance. ** It will now stop channeling if the target becomes a ghost. V1.0.0.121: * Fixed a bug where would sometimes only deal 4 ticks of damage instead of 5. V1.0.0.120: * : ** Base damage reduced to 4/5/6/7/8% of the enemy's max health from 5/6/7/8/9%. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 1% per 100 ability power (0.01) from 1% per 80 ability power (0.0125). ** Cooldown reduced to 14 from 16. * : ability power ratio over the duration reduced to 1.3 from 1.5. V1.0.0.108: * Fixed a bug where the spell cast by opposing Malzahars behaved improperly. V1.0.0.107: * : ** Health percentage to damage ratio increased to 5/6/7/8/9% from 4/5/6/7/8%. ** No longer has a minimum damage dealt of 25/35/45/55/65 per second. * now spawns after 4 casts instead of after 5. V1.0.0.103: * : mana cost reduced to 80/90/100/110/120 from 90/100/110/120/130. * : mana cost changed to 90/100/110/120/130 from 80/95/110/125/140. * : range reduced to 700 from 750. V1.0.0.100: * : cooldown reduced to 9 from 10. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 80/95/110/125/140 from 90/105/120/135/150. ** It no longer places a blank buff on Malzahar. * Malzahar's Voidlings will now attack the target affected by Malzahar's most recently cast . * : ** It now suppresses the target instead of stunning it. ** Range increased to 750 from 650. V1.0.0.98: * Base movement speed increased to 315 from 310. * : ** Range increased to 650 from 600. ** Cooldown reduced to 15/13/11/9/7 from 16/14/12/10/8. * : range increased to 650 from 575. V1.0.0.96: * : **Range increased to 575 from 450. **Fixed a bug where the stun component would not break even if the channel was broken. V1.0.0.87: * : ** Voidling's movement speed increased to 451 from 419. ** Fixed a bug where a Voidling's attacks would reveal Malzahar through the Fog-of-war and Brush. V1.0.0.86: Added. * : Malzahar opens up two portals to the void. After a short delay, power erupts from the voids, dealing damage and silencing all enemies hit. * : Malzahar creates a zone which deals the greater between a flat damage and a % of the target's max health. * : Malzahar infects his target's mind with cruel visions of their demise, dealing damage each second. If the target dies while afflicted by the visions, they pass on to a nearby enemy unit and restore mana to Malzahar. * : Malzahar grips his target in an engulfing void of energy, dealing damage each second. * (Innate): After casting 5 spells, Malzahar summons a Voidling to engage enemy units for 21 seconds. Voidlings grow after 7 seconds (+50% Damage/Armor), and Frenzy after 14 seconds (+100% Attack Speed). }} References Category:Champion backgrounds